Remote controls for controlling machinery or cranes by radio frequency generally consist of a remote control transmitter which can be a push button panel, a console and other types of transmitter according to the application, where said transmitter is partly managed by an operator, through which said operator can remotely provide instructions to the machine or crane. The transmitters tend to incorporate a plurality of mechanisms which can consist of push buttons, rotary buttons, selector switches, joysticks or levers, each of which has a different function.
On the other hand, as a safety measure, these remote controls generally include a key which must be introduced by the operator into a slot arranged for such purpose in the remote control and which allows him/her to handle the transmitter, such that without said key the transmitter is deactivated and the remote control cannot be used. Logically, said key aims to assure that only authorized staff can handle the machinery by means of the transmitter. The assured level of safety can also be more or less demanding according to different national regulations.
Likewise, these remote controls tend to incorporate a starter or an activation button which allows activating the machine while awaiting a command. Additionally, after said relay activation, that starter button tends to set off a warning siren, such that the staff surrounding the machine is warned by means of sound signals of the fact that the machine is in a working position, i.e., activated.
Finally, some applications additionally require a selector switch which allows choosing from among a predefined number of positions or options. The number of positions depends on each specific application of the remote control.
From the mechanical and electronic viewpoint, it is a technical challenge to provide all the aforementioned functions in a single remote control given the cost and dimensional difficulty. However, it provides huge advantages in terms of the remote control ergonomics and customization capability.